


More Than Enough

by morningcolor



Series: All After That Summer -  Oneshots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Gellert Grindelwald, Evil Albus, M/M, Manipulative Albus, reversed AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcolor/pseuds/morningcolor
Summary: Where Albus goes to change the world and Gellert stays behind. Reversed AU.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: All After That Summer -  Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I apologize for the multiple mistakes here. I invented this whole plot for this to work. So, I hope they are still in the character, even when they reversed roles like in this one. 
> 
> Happy reading.

Tired from work, Gellert was happy to finally be home. After another long day at the minstery. He eated his lunch and pour a glass of wisky. For this night, it was necessary every wall of the minstery wispered Albus's name today. They says his new moves included the minstery. They are saying some of his followers are already there, luking in the shadows of the minstery.

Albus, in the mind of some the mad terrorist and for others their savior. He is faintly responsible for the death of couples athority figures in British, and couple of Europe magic minsteries. The pepers never coformed that, but Gellert knew that Albus and who ever follows him are the responsible for their mysterious disappearances. He took another sip. Whatever Albus is playing, the minstery had no clue, and they were losing.

But Gellert know, he almost think he could have invented it. Albus wants to spear his "Savior" legend, so when time comes, when the minstery is broken, curropt enough, the wizarding world would finally kneel.  
And for whom exactly? The answer is for better government, better rules, more public advantages for wizards. And then, they won't do it for Albus's charms, or for his power and force, they would do it for themselfs.

Who believed Albus could be this cruel? Gellert put his glass down on the table.

He tried not to think much of that thought. Is Albus trying to manipulate the minstery from the inside? Under his very eyes? hell yes.

What an clever, twisted, stragtic move? It felt so Albus like.  
May be if he joined Albus before, he won't have to work under the orders of the minstery and act for himself. But the way Albus did chose his path, it wasn't right. Albus was just blinded by revenge, that flamed him enough to cross the seas.

He always wanted to see the world. In that Summer, he held Gellert's hand and told him the names of cities he had planed to travel with his Hogwarts friend. But now Gellert was sure Albus had saw whatever he could ever see of the world, but never manged snuff out his agony.

His sister's death shattered the best of him. His lover no longer cares what is right and wrong in this crocked world.

Albus killed Ariana. Albus killed handered of people and still it sent shiver through Gellert's body to say it, and to remind Albus that his buried victims that he enjoyed killing in the shadows, and made every single one looks like an incident isn't, in fact very different from his first victim.

But playing with the foul is even worse than playing with the fire. Then, Gellert may be has to be slightly grateful. Albus killed his sister to spear his life.

The supressed dark magic exploded, Aberforth and him were fighting. Araina no longer was just a girl. She aimed at him, and him alone. She was going to kill him without second thought, like she did her mother. Albus interfered and did the only possible solution at the time.

He saved Gellert's life. And end Ariana's. 

When Gellert woke in St. Mungo, Albus was there. his eyes were dim. He looked broken. under his beautiful eyes were dark circles. His palms rubbed his face several times.

He reach out to Gellert and smiled a little. His own face was filled with scars that the Obscurial print. When Albus broke into tears and told him, his hand was squeezing his. Gellert made a decision, to convince Albus that what he did was right. Ariana wasn't going to make it anyway. he told him, you give her peace. She won't live happy again with knowing she killed Gellert, she liked him after all. When we find the Stone she will be back alone and free without the Obscurial that ruined her life, and probably would have continued to.

And Albus was convinced. But it was obvious that deep down he wasn't truly believing what Gellert said.

But then Gellert discovered something about himself. Changed his point of view to the Muggles and Wizards. He dreamed days with the the Obscurial killing those parts in him. his visions had weaken, his magic was no longer matching Albus's, his progressive ability in Wandless magic had gone. He cried many nights to sleep, some of them were in Albus's arms. And swallowed the pain of being an ordinary Wizard. Albus was there, he was always there. but he started working toward his revolution.

A girl stole it all. When she died for him.

May be he was just an ignorant. May be the world didn't need to be fixed.

One day, he flighted this. It was no longer his place. His idologes now was the best for Wizards. There are probably who should stay in the dark. He wasn't rational before. He was childish he just wanted to role the world ignorant as he was back then.

He heard something shift in the background, at the fireplace. He glanced behind him. And soon A dark green cloud forced it self into the room. Shaping it self to a human figure.

"You know I am not against using doors." Gellert said, standing up and turning around, and crossing the room forward to his respective guest.

"You know, old wizards used not to have doors in their houses, they didn't had the privilege of not caring enough." Albus was dressing in a long long dark rub with a purple cloak, his hair was longer now, past his waist. His eyes had a bit of shadows above. Murder or not, he smiled warmly at Gellert.

"What are you here for?"Gellert glanced up, coldly. "wasn't enough stalking me at the minstery?" He smirked alittle, but there was no light in his eyes.

Albus blushed, faint blush married his cheeks- it soundly reminded Gellert when they were boys-. He tried to appear more controled. "I didn't," he said."And why would I? That place hates me darling."

Gellert laughed with no homur, he was impressed how Albus was the man behind all the crumples in the minstery, still. "Hates you? Not as you think at least. You probably build all your nest eggs there and now you watch them fly." he rised a eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't pretend you didn't came yourself there, through the black shortcuts dose suit your eyes. You may be suprised that your admirtion for your clothing and your eyes prevent you from doing your best diguise, dear?"

Albus's expression changed to an amused peaceful smile, as he approached Gellert. "But you didn't snitch, nevertheless?"

He made it close to Gellert, enough to have a kiss. Gellert is arms tighined around himself. He didn't judge Albus, but Albus was trying to distory a world, not to save it. his games with the minstery was so dengrous and unpredictable for Gellert's taste. Albus was a brilliant mind with strengeth that he was mind-blowing in using them. What Albus is currently doing is not something Gellert considered or thought he may do.  
"And you watched me? Miss me huh" Gellert says under his breath. "Or perhaps get boried with the walls that you lock yourself into until you find every target to break in." It was random day at work then, but Gellert just knew. By intact, by intuition, that the dark haired man that glanced at him long enough, was his lover.

Albus's eyes soften, he said almost in a wisper. "Yes, I love you."

"You know"Gellert glared at Albus. "I am aware of what you are doing?" 

Albus broke into smile and reached a finger to his lip, Gellert shavered. He thought his lover was broken, mad. But he still craved him. "And yet you never seem to try and stop me."

Gellert found gaining breath hard as Albus's mouth hovered over his. Albus though his fingers in Gellert's hair causing him to supress a soft moan. He pressed his lips over Gellert's. Gellert's lips remind unresponsive but not for too long. His hands moved to reached for Albus pulling him as well.   
Albus's arms wrapped him, as they kiss passionately. Gellert thought that being in place like Albus may change someone's mind to be more bold about things. Albus's kiss was forceful but a mind-blowing. They broke eventually and they were both lost for their breath. Albus wispered as he watched Gellert's lightheaded stare, "There you are darling" he caressed Gellert's cheek. "I am giving up on my tries to convince you with anything.. but I still think of you. For that, it can't be changed."

"What about your man Elphias?" He cursed his mind for randomly split this out, but he couldn't help not regretting it too much. "I thought you succeed pulling your Hogwarts staff into your idology." Gellert burst out, he couldn't shake the thought even through his lightheaded state. Albus took his childhood friend to work with him when Gellert left the cause. Elphias was then, a true believer in the plans, and in Albus, more so in Albus himself. He was convinced that something hurt Albus so much could hurt other people as well. yes, Muggles were to be controled. And it was the very fact that put many British in Albus's chessboard.

Gellert hated Elphias, no secret about it. He took his place.

Albus merrily chuckled, as if he is delightful to hear Gellert's jealousy. Not what Gellert has intended. "Elphias? My man?" cocked his head. "You never get along, I recall."

Gellert ignored his playful stare. Albus just wants to manipulate Gellert into giving up it to him. Something Gellert thought of, before. But Albus wasn't someone to play with. He did know Albus won't give to any explanation, in attempt to leave Gellert craving answers, but Gellert know better. Albus is madly in love with him. Not amout of jealousy could take that away from Gellert, after all they were bonded for life through the blood pact. Sometime it scared him a little that the master of all moves in the minstery was in affair with him to begin with.

Albus held his chain up and kissed him. Gellert give in to the kiss again, craving Albus, he fisted Albus's shoulders, sliding it up to curl in his soft hair. "My man" Albus wispered when they broke, his voice soft that had a tone of sadness.

He solloawed the heaviness in his chest. May be he wasn't enough any longer. With average magic ability, with no way to be who he used to be, to be out in the world in the whole with the way he wanted to be. It wasn't a choice. Albus had all of it and he isn't happy he is as broken.

Gellert thought of himself and Albus at that Summer when the world was there to be taken. But now it is just Albus, and it always felt more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This work have been inspired by multiple fandom works, from Fanart, to aethestics on Tumblr/Twitter. So thank you so much for giving me the chance to explore this AU. And I genuinely hope this for you, was readable enough.


End file.
